Everybody's fool
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Naruto has always put up a facade in front of people. He is always the happy, bubbly idiot. But what happens when he cracks and his mask falls away. What will Sasuke think of the new Naruto. Inspired By Evanescense's song Everybody's fool. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Warnings: SLASH (NaruSasu and KakaIru) and mentions of abuse. If you don't like then don't read._

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

'_Naruto's thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi'**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Naruto stared into the mirror, the scars of his life all laid out there on his face. The most obvious of all, the six whisker-like scars from where he was branded a monster by the villagers. Most thought they were birthmarks or marks created by the fox, but no, they were scars carved so deep into his cheeks he could feel the ghost of them on the inside of his cheeks when he ran his tongue around his mouth.

Then there were the invisible scars, the ones no one saw. The ones that had been healed by the Kyuubi until they were no longer there. Only to ever be seen by those who had committed the attacks.

Naruto knew he was weak, he couldn't even fight off some villagers, but they had long since found out his weakness. A simple tranquiliser, like those used on animals, subdued the fox's chakra as well as his own. Also making him drowsy and disorientated. He could often never fight back.

The attacks had happened infrequently, normally once or twice a month but they were coming more regularly, until it had escalated to two or three attacks a week. He was exhausted, as was Kyuubi, who was finding it difficult to keep up the almost constant healing.

The worst of all the scars however were neither physical, nor invisible save for when his mask covered them. Which they did whenever he stepped from his apartment. He couldn't allow for anyone to see his weakness. So he covered his eyes, the most vulnerable part of him, the azure blue that showed so much pain when uncovered. So he shrouded them in a wall of happiness. No one even thought he was anything other than the loveable idiot, that couldn't change, they couldn't' know the truth. They all had to believe one thing. He was everybody's fool.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Tch Dobe, you're late again." Sasuke said calmly watching as anger coursed through the usually happy azure blue eyes.

"Don't call me Dobe Teme!" Naruto yelled his façade still firmly in place but inside he was filled with hurt, Sasuke would never think of him as anything other than the idiot. He mentally shook himself for being so annoyed, that was what everyone had to think, whether he liked it or not.

"Shut up Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura screeched, her high pitched voice almost making him wince, thanks to the Kyuubi Naruto's senses were a lot more acute and Sakura's voice was boarder line painful for him.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined. He briefly wondered if he could get a career in acting, he was good enough at it.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto over the head and this time Naruto didn't bother hiding his flinch. She hit fucking _hard_.

**'Why do you take this shit Kit?'** A deep voice rumbled in Naruto's mind and Naruto flinched once again, it had been a while since Kyuubi had spoken to him. The kitsune had been busy sleeping.

"Ouch that hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained _'You know why I do Kyuu.'_

**'You shouldn't have to!**' Kyuubi yelled angrily causing Naruto to flinch once more as it instantly gave him a headache.

"I think you might have damaged something Sakura, he's twitching." A voice said from behind them.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura instantly screamed at their perverted teacher. Hatake Kakashi, a strange man who wore a mask covering his face and he always carried around an orange book. 'Icha Icha Paradise' it was called. Porn would be another name for it.

"Ah gomen, gomen. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said and the team just rolled their eyes. Five years he had been their teacher and he still couldn't come up with any better excuses.

As Naruto thought about it he sighed, had it really been five years. Well, not counting the four years where Sasuke had left and when Naruto had gone of to train with Jiraiya, then yeah five years. He wasn't really their teacher anymore. He was more of a supervisor to watch over them as they trained and made sure that Naruto and Sasuke didn't kill each other.

"Well anyway, we have a mission." Kakashi said suddenly serious. "It's A-rank. We are to escort a feudal Princess and her two children from her Father's home to her husband's home. They are to be protected from bounty hunters and rogue ninja."

"Hai." The three said nodding.

"We meet at the gates in ten minutes." Kakashi said before poofing away. Naruto sighed and began to walk home.

"What's with the depressing mood Dobe?" Sasuke asked wryly and Naruto glared at him.

"Don't call me Dobe!" He hissed suddenly angrier than he had been in a while, his eyes flashing red. He stopped himself short as he saw both Sakura and Sasuke staring at him as well as a few villagers passing by. It was then Naruto noticed how out of control he had gotten. His eyes widened before he ran.

He didn't stop until he reached his apartment. He shut the door with a thud and slid down it. He had never let himself get that out of control before.

**'Don't worry about it Kit.'** Kyuubi's voice rumbled around Naruto's mind and Naruto sighed. He stood and took a deep breath to calm himself. He quickly shoved a few of his things into his backpack. It wasn't much, a few supplies and a blanket. A change of clothes. Naruto shuddered, another one of that hideous orange tracksuit.

Oh yeah, that was another thing, Naruto couldn't stand the colour orange. He hated it with a vengeance. But it was the only thing the clothes shops would let him buy, they must have hoped that he would be seen easier and therefore would be picked off easier. However they unknowingly helped him with his training. He could now hide in any condition undetected.

Before he left he took a long look around at his apartment. He saw the blood stains on the hard wood floor and on his mattress, there were even a few on the walls. He picked up his backpack and walked from the apartment, not even bothering to lock the door. There was nothing of value actually in there. He hurried to the gates ignoring the glares from the villagers as usual; he plastered a smile onto his face, squinting his eyes shut as he walked with his arms behind his head.

He was however anything but relaxed. He had all of his senses alert and ready to stop any potentially dangerous item thrown at him. It wouldn't do for his teammates to see him with a kitchen knife sticking from his side. Heck, he didn't even know if Kyuubi had enough energy to heal him. He had been healing him so often lately. Even now he was asleep in Naruto's mind.

He reached the gates and was surprised to see Iruka standing there.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked a genuine smile flitting across his face for a moment making all of his features making him more beautiful than any being, before it was covered by his usual fake smile.

"Well since the feudal Princess we are protecting has a children Tsunade thought it best that someone with experience with children go too." Iruka said shrugging and Naruto nodded before giving his old sensei a hug. "What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you in a while." Naruto said quietly which only seemed to worry his sensei further. Naruto was never quiet.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Naruto nodded pulling away with a deep breath and what seemed to be a great effort.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei. What would make you think different?" Naruto asked happily however inside he was cursing himself. That was twice in a day he had slipped.

"Aah my beautiful Ruru! I have arrived!" Kakashi proclaimed as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

"I. thought. That. I. told. You. Never. To. Call. Me. That!" Iruka growled through clenched teeth.

"But Ruru… you didn't mind last night!" Kakashi said and Iruka's face flooded with red. Naruto chuckled slightly at the chunins reaction. Iruka hit Kakashi on the arm, hard.

"Not in front of Naruto!" Iruka yelled just as Sakura and Sasuke turned up.

"But Ruru! He already knows. Don't you Naruto!" Kakashi said and Naruto shrugged a mischievous look on his face. He was actually enjoying this.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei. I've never actually heard that you're together." Naruto said grinning slightly. Kakashi's mouth dropped opened before he seemed to smirk behind his mask.

"Fine." He leapt to the top of the gates before taking a deep breath. "I HATAKE KAKASHI, HEARBY PROCLAIM THAT UMINO IRUKA IS MINE AND MINE ALONE. NO ONE ELSE IS TO TOUCH OR EVEN THINK OF HI-" He was cut off abruptly when Iruka, who by this time was tomato red, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back to the ground.

After that they all set off. It would only take them half a day to get to the Princess's Father's home, but it would take a few days to get to her husbands home.

They travelled in silence and Naruto couldn't help but notice the occasional looks he was getting from Sasuke and Sakura, it was beginning to worry him. They did not stop for lunch instead trying to get to the Princess's Father's home faster. None of them spoke on the way aside from Kakashi and Iruka who were arguing discretely but Naruto with his enhanced hearing could hear everything.

"I can't believe you did that!" Iruka was hissing.

"I only wanted to show people that I love you." Naruto had tuned out by this point. He had never actually heard Kakashi say those words to Iruka before and with such confidence. Naruto glanced to Sasuke who was looking at him; he had obviously been trying to figure out what was wrong with the idiot.

**'Stop thinking like that.'** Kyuubi yelled angrily and Naruto flinched as he was unprepared for the booming voice.

_'Shut up Kyuu, you'll make people suspicious with the way that you keep making me flinch.'_ Naruto thought vehemently.

**'Sorry for caring about you!'** Kyuubi hissed before falling silent.

_'Kyuu…Kyuu…Kyuu I'm sorry.'_ Naruto thought biting his lip slightly, worried that the fox was truly angry at him.

**'Of course I'm not truly mad at you Kit.'** Kyuubi said soothingly and Naruto sighed in relief. He rubbed his eyes with his hand tiredly not noticing the way Sasuke frowned at the look on his face.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

They reached the Princess's Father's home sooner than expected and they were now standing in the middle of the Great Hall in front of the old Feudal Lord. Next to him sat his daughter, her chin lifted proudly with the baring of royalty. She had long flowing raven hair and honey-kissed skin which suggested that she had spent a long time in the sun recently. She was wearing a blood red gown which made her emerald green eyes glow.

"It is an honour to meet you Hikari-hime. My associates and I shall take the greatest care in protecting you and your children." Kakashi said and Hikari nodded a small smile crossing her features as she looked over the shinobi.

"Thank you Hatake Kakashi. I see such fine Konoha shinobi in front of me that I do not fear for the safety of my children and I." Hikari said graciously.

"If it is convenient we wish to leave at the earliest time possible." Kakashi said and Hikari nodded.

"My children and I are already packed. We shall leave now." She said standing and with a flourish of skirts she had left the room.

"Take care of my child Hatake." The Feudal Lord said and Kakashi nodded. The shinobi bowed before they left to follow the Princess. They found her at the great doors to the castle where a carriage already awaited. She moved into it nodding to the shinobi.

And with that they set off with Kakashi and Iruka at the front of the vehicle, Sakura on top and Sasuke and Naruto behind. They travelled for most of the day before stopping in a small forest clearing for the night.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

_I hope that you all liked it. Please review and I'll write more! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

_Sorry for the wait!_

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Naruto sat staring into the fire. The bright orange and red flickering comfortingly reminding him of Kyuubi and his calming presence. Sasuke had gone off to catch some food for them; Kakashi and Iruka had now made up and were sitting close to each other in front of the fire. Sakura was in the carriage talking to the Princess and her kids.

Naruto lay down suddenly feeling very tired. He had used too much chakra over the last few days and it was taking a toll on him. He felt his eyes drooping slightly. He knew that it was stupid to fall asleep now. Everyone would know that something was wrong with him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just so tired.

"Naruto… Naruto…NARUTO!" Naruto jumped up his eyes wide breathing heavily. He saw everyone looking at him worriedly, minus Sasuke of course. No emotion ever showed in his eyes.

"W-What?" He asked inwardly cursing for his shaking voice.

"Food." Sakura said slowly and Naruto nodded glancing to the fire to see the fish Sasuke had caught already cooked and ready to eat. Shit, he hadn't meant to doze off for that long. Hikari stuck her head out of the carriage window.

"Is everything alright? We heard a shout." She said in that calm voice of hers.

"Everything's fine your highness." Iruka said smiling to her. "Would you and your children like to join us for a meal?"

"Yes that would be very pleasant." Hikari said opening the carriage door and stepping out. She was followed by two children, a boy and a girl. The girl, clearly older than the boy, looked about eight, she had the same long raven hair as her Mother but her eyes were a bright blue and her skin was much more tanned. The little boy looked to be around four. He had a head of messy brown curls and the same emerald green eyes as his Mother. He looked around seeming curious about the shinobi. He saw Naruto and tilted his head to the side before walking over and promptly sitting next to him. The girl followed him and she sat down gracefully. Hikari smiled at her children before moving to sit next to Iruka.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring at the children with wide eyes as were Sakura and Sasuke. The children stared back at Naruto.

"Um… My name's Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said slightly nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too. I am Akemi." The little girl said. "My brother is Yuuki."

"I can says my own name Kemi!" The little boy complained and Naruto smiled slightly.

"So…um… Akemi-san, Yuuki-san. Would you like some food?" Naruto asked gently steering them away from a fight and Akemi nodded.

"Yes please." She said politely whilst Yuuki just stared at the food licking his lips. Naruto chuckled and took three fish from the fire. He handed one stick to Akemi, one to Yuuki and sat back and ate his own. It was only then that he noticed Sakura and Sasuke staring at him, along with Iruka and Kakashi.

"It seems young Uzumaki-san is very good with children. Does he work as a teacher in Konoha? I was told a teacher would be joining us." Hikari said and Iruka shook his head.

"That would be me. I actually had no idea that Naruto was that good with kids." Iruka said shaking his head slightly in bemusement.

"Well, it seems that none of you know Uzumaki-san very well then." Hikari said smiling at the way Naruto had finished his fish and was having a mini 'sword' fight with Yuuki with the sticks their fishes had been on.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

It was late and Naruto was on watch. Everyone else was sleeping. Naruto's eyes strayed to Akemi and Yuuki, both were so sweet. It was obvious from watching the two that Akemi was fiercely protective over her little brother and her Yuuki just adored her. They were both sleeping next to their Mother. Both curled around each other.

It made Naruto's heart throb painfully. He wished that he had a family. It was something he had often thought about a lot when he was younger. What if he had had siblings, parents, grandparents? Then he thought to the future and wondered what it would be like to have someone love him, to have a husband (yes he was gay. He figured that out after a drunken night with Gaara), children, grandchildren?

Sighing heavily Naruto knew that it was hopeless. The past couldn't be changed and no one could love him, he was a monster. Nothing more, and certainly less.

**'Shut the fuck up Kit.'** Kyuubi growled and Naruto sighed.

_'Leave me alone Kyuu.'_ Naruto thought tiredly.

**'No I will not! You do not realise what you've got! Would you stop feeling so **_**fucking **_**sorry for yourself?! You have people who love you! You have people who would be willing to fucking die for you!'** Kyuubi yelled and Naruto rolled his eyes at his demon.

_'You know, Gaara's lucky. He doesn't have to listen to his demon anymore.'_ Naruto thought and at that he could feel Kyuubi's anger.

**'Just you listen here you little PRICK! Shukaku was a great friend of mine and now he's **_**dead**_**! You don't know how good you've got it! I had a family! I had friends but now I'm stuck in here with you! Moaning on about not having any! You have the old hag- she's your grandma! That pervert- your grandfather, Kakashi- your Uncle! Iruka- your Father. Sakura-bitch- your sister. And that teme Sasuke- he's your mate! You don't know how lucky you are Kit! You've got people who love you.'** Kyuubi roared into Naruto's mind causing him to almost fall from the tree clutching his head in pain as red chakra flared around him.

_'They don't love me! They love my mask! If they knew the real me! THEY'D BE DISGUSTED!'_ Naruto screamed into his mind and he felt Kyuubi recoil in shock. He hadn't realised that was how the Kit felt.

**'I'm sorry Kit.'** Kyuubi said softly and Naruto nodded tears falling from his eyes. He leant back against the trunk of the tree and took a deep calming breath.

_'It's okay Kyuu.'_ He whispered both outside and inside of his mind.

**'Maybe you should tell them.'** Kyuubi said slowly and Naruto sighed sadly.

_'They would never understand.'_

**'Maybe they would. Then you wouldn't have to worry about hiding so often. You could even tell them that you hate the colour orange.'** Naruto chuckled slightly as Kyuubi tried to make light of the situation.

_'I can't tell them Kyuubi.'_ He thought and Kyuubi huffed but he didn't say anymore.

"Oi Dobe, it's time to switch." Sasuke's cool voice brought Naruto from his thoughts and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing above him his pale skin glowing in the moonlight making his onyx eyes seem impossibly darker.

"Sure." Naruto said grinning his fake grin up at Sasuke who seemed to frown for a second but then Naruto jumped down from the tree and snuck under his blanket falling asleep almost instantly. He was still so tired.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Naruto woke to feel someone poking him in the side and he groaned and rolled over away from the poking but it persisted and Naruto peeked open one eye to see Yuuki poking him. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face and he grabbed Yuuki throwing him into the air before catching him causing the young boy to giggle.

"Why are you waking me up then?" Naruto asked and Yuuki bit his lip.

"They're cooking breakfast outside and I thought you might be hungry." Yuuki said looking worriedly.

"Wait? What do you mean outside?" Naruto looked around himself to see that he was inside the carriage lying on a soft futon.

"Uchiha-san brought you in after you didn't wake up when they called you. Umino-san said to leave you sleep." Yuuki said.

"Thank you for waking me Yuuki-kun." Naruto said smiling and lifting the boy into his arms before moving out of the carriage. Everyone looked up as he exited.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't have woken Naruto-kun up." Hikari chided her son frowning and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm glad he did. You shouldn't have let me sleep in." Naruto frowned as he sat down next to the fire Yuuki still in his arms.

"We didn't have a choice Dobe, it was like you were unconscious." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes and glaring at the blonde who bit his lip rubbing the back of his head unconsciously.

_'What happened Kyuu? Why didn't you wake me?'_ Naruto asked.

**'I was asleep Kit, I didn't hear them.'** Kyuubi said and Naruto could feel the tiredness Kyuubi was exuding.

"Oh well, Naruto would you like some breakfast?" Iruka asked holding out a piece of meat which was cooked over the fire. Naruto took it gratefully and smiled at his teacher a mere shadow of his true smile.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said taking a mouthful of the tender meat almost moaning at its taste. After eating ramen for a lifetime it was a blessing to be able to eat something else.

It wasn't that Naruto didn't like ramen; it was that he had eaten so much of it that it had lost its appeal. But it's not like he could ever eat anything else aside from when he was on missions. The villagers refused to serve him in most restaurants. Old man at Ichiraku's only fed him because when Naruto was younger he had been caught rifling through the bins at the back of his shop and Old man had instantly fed the boy some ramen for free.

Naruto looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked after swallowing.

"It's only fish Naruto." Sakura said slowly and Naruto bit his lip.

"Yeah but it tastes _so_ good." Naruto said nervously.

"It's not like its ramen." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto glared at him.

"I don't only eat ramen. I like other stuff too. A lot more stuff actually." Naruto snapped and he saw Kakashi roll his eye. "What? You don't believe me? I don't even like ramen!"

Naruto's mouth snapped shut as soon as he said it and everyone began staring at him before Sakura suddenly began to laugh. Naruto looked at her and saw her wiping tears from her eyes, soon Iruka and Kakashi joined in and even Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

Naruto just watched them until the chuckles died down. He could feel tears stinging the backs of his eyes; of course they didn't believe him. Why should they? But Naruto felt outrage anyway and he stood storming away to the trees near the clearing. He ran up one and sat on the highest branch crossing his arms over his knees and burying his face into them forcing his tears away.

"Naruto-san!" Someone called and he glanced down from his branch to see Akemi and Yuuki watching him. He sighed before leaping down from the tree.

"Hey Akemi-san, Yuuki-san." He said softly and he noticed that they were frowning.

"Why were they all being so mean to you?" Yuuki asked sniffling slightly and Naruto shook his head.

"They weren't being mean." He said kneeling down next to the boy who pouted.

"They were! They wouldn't believe you and Naruto-san looked like he was going to cry." Yuuki whimpered and Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that the little boy was so perceptive at his age.

"I'm fine Yuuki-kun." He said softly and Yuuki hugged Naruto. Naruto eyes instantly widened in shock. He was rarely hugged and if so only by Iruka. Akemi soon joined in with the hug burying her face into his shoulder. Naruto hugged them back gently before pulling away and smiling at them. "We need to get back to camp before anyone starts to worry."

They began to walk back when Naruto froze suddenly, he could feel someone. He closed his eyes for a second pushing his senses out further. He instantly found six rogue shinobi hiding behind different trees.

"Akemi-kun, keep close to Yuuki-kun and stay behind me." Naruto whispered and Akemi looked up at him before nodding and grabbing her younger brother's hand and holding it tight. Naruto turned to face where most of the shinobi were hidden and smirked.

"You know you're all really bad at screening your chakra, I sensed you as soon as you were in the area." Naruto said casually. Suddenly a few clones appeared in front of Naruto and he raised an eyebrow. "Wow, clones. I'm impressed. But watch this."

Naruto placed his hands in a seal to quick for the eyes to see.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled and instantly the forest filled with hundreds of shadow clones. All of them smirked. "Do you think that you can beat all of us?" They all chorused and the six shinobi stepped out all with smirks plastered over their faces.

One of the shadow clones grabbed Akemi and Yuuki and began running back to their campsite. One of the shinobi threw a kunai but many shadow clones blocked it.

"Maybe you should think this through." Naruto said patronisingly and the shinobi glared at the clone who spoke. Akemi and Yuuki would be back at the campsite by now which meant that the others should arrive in five…four…three…two…one.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said appearing within the many shadow clones landing instantly next to the real Naruto who nodded.

"Only six? And I was hoping to have some fun." Sakura said pulling her gloves on tighter. Kakashi landed in front of the sea of Narutos and raised an eyebrow.

"Making a point were you?"

"Well, they were truly pathetic clones that they made. I thought that I should show them what real clones look like." Naruto said shrugging before all of his clones disappeared leaving masses of smoke behind.

**'Behind you Kit.'** Kyuubi yelled and Naruto spun around catching the shinobi's punch. The man's eyes widened before narrowing in a glare. He pulled his arm back and kicked. Naruto caught the kick before he reached out and grabbed the man's throat his eyes flashing red for a second.

"You shouldn't have bothered." He hissed before he broke the man's neck. He could feel Kyuubi draining the man's chakra and felt a sudden burst of strength. He grinned; he hadn't felt this good in weeks.

"Bastard!" One of the other shinobi yelled throwing shuriken at him most of which he dodged. One got through and pierced his shoulder. The shinobi disappeared before reappearing in front of him.

The shinobi tried to stab him but he just caught the man around the neck and once again broke it before Kyuubi sucked the man dry. He turned around in the forest to see that all of the other shinobi had also been killed, they obviously weren't prepared.

Sakura was looking Kakashi over before she moved to Sasuke when she reached Naruto her eyes narrowed and she stormed over to him.

"Take off your shirt." She said sighing and he frowned before he noticed the stinging pain in his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about it Sakura-chan. It's just a scratch." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head but inside he was panicking, if she tried to heal him than everyone would see his scars. Kyuubi had been so tired lately that he could only heal them to the point where they weren't fatal. He couldn't make the cut disappear completely any more.

"Naruto." Sakura said threateningly moving to take it off herself but Naruto stepped back.

"Seriously Sakura-chan. It's just a scratch it's not worth wasting chakra on." As he said it Naruto knew he was lying. Blood was soaking through his shirt at an alarming rate from the deep cut.

"Let me be the judge of that." Sakura said angrily and Naruto just stepped back once again.

"Shouldn't we go check on the campsite first?" He asked before he ran off without giving them a chance to answer. He ran into the clearing not waiting to hear Sakura's protests. He entered the clearing to see Iruka and his clones standing protectively over Hikari, Akemi and Yuuki who were all huddled together.

"Naruto-kun!" Akemi yelled and Naruto smiled weakly feeling suddenly light-headed. He walked forward.

"Is everyone okay?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded.

"The shinobi weren't prepared. They were easy to take down." Naruto said smiling grimly. Naruto sat down heavily by the fire; his dispelled the clones before lying down wincing as his shoulder made contact with the ground.

"Was anyone injured?" Hikari asked worriedly. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Sakura storming into the clearing. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and flipped him over before he realised what was happened, she managed to take his jacket off before he caught her hands.

He instantly began to struggle but Sakura was crazily strong, especially when she was angry.

"What is it Sakura?" Iruka asked his eyes widening.

"Stupid baka injuring himself then not letting me heal him!" Sakura ground out trying to cut Naruto's shirt off without cutting the struggling boy. He suddenly felt a grip on the back of his neck and fell still momentarily paralysed. Sasuke sat down beside the pair. Sakura thanked him before cutting away Naruto's t-shirt.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the gasps. But they never came. The only thing he heard was Sakura's small intake of breath before silence. Nobody spoke; nobody moved everyone just stared at the criss-crossing scars lacing his back which was still blue and purple from the last attack. Naruto turned his head away from everyone and that small movement seemed to jolt everybody into action.

**--------------**

Please read and review.


End file.
